Poibqjbr
Avenger was regular human worshipped as a Heroic Spirit in life and considered to be Angra Mainyu, but he became a "mere human" again after his death. Despite such religious faith being placed upon him, he did not gain any unique abilities as a Heroic Spirit other than becoming free from the laws of order due to having his name stricken from Avesta, but that quality is not enough to be able to truly label him a Heroic Spirit. He is considered to have been garbage during the Third Holy Grail War, completely powerless and without any Noble Phantasms. He is only able to become the Heroic Spirit others wished for upon entering the Holy Grail, fulfilling the wishes piled upon him and truly becoming All the World's Evils. Within the recreation of the Fifth Holy Grail War, he has changed somewhat from the Servant serving the Einzbern Master, displaying a Noble Phantasm and having some use to Bazett despite his weakness.7 He declares himself to be the weakest of all legends in the world, boasting that he is "number one" in that regard, says that his Servant skill is "nothing", and believes even Bazett outstrips him in fighting ability.7 He wields Tawrich: The Left Fang Grinder ( 左歯噛咬タルウィ , Hidari Ha KajikōTaruwi ?) and Zarich: The Right Fang Grinder ( 右歯噛咬ザリチェ , Migi Ha KajikōZariche ?), a pair of reverse grip weapons fashioned in the shape of a mix between a beast's fangs and claws. They were likely worshipped as real demon's fangs and used in rituals during the era they were made. Brutish weapons varying greatly in size and shape, they are similar in form to throwing daggers originally crafted by the Azande or Ubangi tribes of Africa. As often with short swords, they are meant to be used as sword-breakers to stop an opponent's blade rather than rend flesh; one is able to catch a blade, while the other is used to attack. As they are not Noble Phantasms, it is possible to break them in the case of Saber easily doing so using Mana Burst to smash both with one swing. When acting as Shirou and properly meeting Caren for the first time, he projects a large number of them due to his compatibility with them, using them with great efficiency and shooting them as spinning projectiles.78910 He cannot keep up with other Servants with his low-ranking abilities, and a fight of pure ability with one will only lead to his exhaustion before losing.7 While he says that his combat ability amounts to nothing, he still believes he can buy time against a Servant. He uses a fighting style that will not allow him to win, but not cause him to lose even while surrounded by enemies. Bazett believes the reason that he can fight defensively extremely well while retaining his composure is due to being "unkillable" from the four day loop.11 Upon becoming Angra Mainyu, he was instilled with an instinctual knowledge related to the "rules" in his role as All the World's Evils.12 Despite being the weakest of Heroic Spirits, he, as All the World's Evil, can defeat even the most powerful human being. He is the strongest at "dealing with humans", not in the least scared of even a fictitious "strongest ultra humanoid in all of human history who has powers that surpass a Heroic Spirit."7 While almost useless in battle against Servants, his "natural inclinations" make him the second or third in ability to kill humans en masse. While he would normally be number one in that regard, he says the dog and the spider are better at murdering than him. While having never met them or competed with them, his innate knowledge lets him know that he can keep up in quality but pales in comparison to the speed with which they are able to kill.12 Unlimited Raise DeadEdit Unlimited Raise Dead: Infinite Ruin ( 無限の残骸アンリミテッド・レイズ・デッド , Mugen no ZangaiAnrimiteddo Reizu Deddo ?) is the four day loop caused by his abilities. He initially lets Bazett believe that it is his Noble Phantasm. She believes the reason for his lack of strength in battle is due it being a weakness for having a Noble Phantasm that alters and interferes with destiny. He tells her that it has no cost due to emptiness being his nature, allowing him to resurrect in the evening as long as there is nothingness. ShadeEdit FateHollowAtaraxia344 A Shades form Shade (骸, Mukuro?) is the form that the remains of Avenger take in the looped world of Fate/hollow ataraxia after he is defeated: a shadowy void that is barely shaped like a wolf-man. Similar to devils, though much weaker in power. Still strong enough to slaughter any normal human, while someone with 10 years-worth of martial arts training might be able to last a few seconds in a one-on-one fight. The real problem is that it appears in massive numbers, having been born from a spiritual disruption meant to "create the same kind of monster". All the World's EvilsEdit Evils The curse of All the World's Evil shown to Shirou Emiya The alignment of being Angra Mainyu: All the World's Evil ( この世全ての悪アンリマユ , Kono Yo Subete no AkuAnrimayu ?) is a curse that had put all of the evils in the world on one person, that who became Angra Mainyu. It is not a very useful ability, as it only grants the Servant's soul an alignment directed towards killing people even after when it takes on the form of directionless and alignmentless magical energy after losing the shell of its class. Normally it would not affect anything, but with the way the Great Grail is set up to take the Servant's souls means placing "All the World's Evil" into a wish granting machine. After Avenger is absorbed during the Third Holy Grail War, the Grail is transformed into an incarnation of Angra Mainyu that materializes as black mud and later a large humanoid under certain conditions. The materialization of Angra Mainyu brought forth by truly opening the Holy Grail is an ichor that will consume every human being, 6 billion curses flowing out from the gate to hell. Gilgamesh specifically mentions 5.6 billion curses for an unknown reason. It is a reaper that will strike down all humans equally, an endless darkness that is born from humans and massacres them. Ichor leaks from the Grail when it is first being established. Its nature is a curse so strong that it is visible, so it can be called magical energy specialized for destroying people. It can not be practically used in any way, as it cannot be reshaped or anything of the sort. It stains anybody it touches with a strong curse and melts them as if they were being digested. The pain and fear felt before death remains as magical energy and becomes the next curse to seek out living people. It will kill anyone it touches unless they can remove it from their body before they are melted away. Those who are not dissolved will be assaulted mentally by "All the World's Evil", eventually going insane or left cursed by its after effects, such as Kiritsugu Emiya, who lives for a number of years while suffering under the curse until it causes his death. If fully submerged in the curse, it paints space itself around the person, surrounding them in darkness and imprinting hell upon their brain by showing them unseeable darkness, ugliness that can't be acknowledged, and all the crimes of the people in the world that make them want to run away from it all. Those trapped with the darkness will eat themselves to death from pain and hatred, and they will be swallowed by it like the painted space. Avoiding such a curse and the very concept of blocking it are nearly impossible. Escaping should be impossible, so Kirei Kotomine is shocked that Shirou manages to do just that through only willpower. Blackening of ServantsEdit Heroic Spirits that come into contact with it gain bodies of cursed flesh, and they are tainted by it as well. The contaminated servant's personality reverses toward the orientation of evil, the process is called Blackening (黒化, Kokka?).13 The blackened Servant is incarnated by the power of the Grail so the more concrete ties to the physical plane turns them into powerful beings. Their physical interference power increases, but at the same time, they lose the ability to return to spirit form. They no longer bother to restrain their magic energy consumption, so their fighting ability jumps significantly. They do not have precise control, but their destructive power is increased. Their momentum can be likened to a runaway car that never runs out of fuel, but fine handling is now impossible because it is out of control.1415 They are fearful beings inflicting havoc and death upon the world. These are blackened Servants like Saber, completely corrupted and changed into Saber Alter, while someone with an extremely strong ego like Gilgamesh was able to resist the majority of the effects.16 During the Heaven's Feel scenario Archer states that distorted Heroic Spirits like himself and the True Assassin have some resistance against the tainted ichor and corrupting influence of the Holy Grail. AlchemyEdit Alchemy (錬金術, Renkinjutsu?) is a school that aims at the study and manipulation of the flow of matter. The Thaumaturgy of the Einzbern family is based on this school and focuses mostly on the creation and use of matter. Known applications of their Magecraft include coining of homunculus, creation of the vessel for the Holy Grail and Transference of Consciousness spells. As such, the magi of the Einzbern are not actually fit for direct combat, although that does not mean that they are weak in any way. Those of Atlas delve in the conversion of phenomena, applying it to the future. Their bodies are hereditarily frail, and their Magic Circuits are below average. Differing from the original source of alchemy, the pinnacle of their work is creating a miracle by seeking out the optimal future. Flash AirEdit Flash Air (フラッシュ・エア, ?) is displacement magecraft that substitutes something for something else. Derived from Alchemy, the system has a fundamental rule that the replacement will always suffer from degradation. Thought of as basic and low-level, there are very few who use it, limiting it mostly to the Ainsworth family. They specialize in it, allowing them to switch a multitude of things. It allows them to displace the soul and consciousness of others into stuffed animals and other objects, replacing them with pseudo-personalities like those used in their Dolls. They can change the relations of door and windows in a building, allowing for them to be changed in an instant to confuse enemies. Displacing a portion of space can place hostile projectiles behind the enemy, allow for their own projectiles to change trajectory by shifting space, allow for them to have their limbs appear anywhere, and make their enemy's own sword swings hit them from behind. Memory PartitionEdit Memory Partition (分割思考, Bunkatsu Shikō?) is an ability used by the superior alchemists of Atlas. Paired with Thought Acceleration, the very proof that one is an Atlas alchemist, it is the ability to partition their thoughts to form multiple independent thought processes. While normal people can only have a single "room" in their brain and focus on one thought, partitioning adds partitions to the one room to create multiple rooms. The prerequisite for the superior alchemists of Atlas is at least three rooms, while five is on the level of a genius. Sion Eltnam Atlasia can manage seven partitions, while a past Academy Director had achieved eight partitions. It is different than having multiple independent machines in their heads because, while there are multiple processes, they work toward one goal. They manage different problem sets, but work together to generate one overall solution. While machines can calculate on the same level, nothing else compares when used for problem solving. The limit of an average alchemist is one thought into multiple rooms, but superior alchemists can perform first−order tetration of their thought into rooms. The rooms are synergistic, so four partitions allows for 256 thought processes. As they work towards one goal, it does not allow for 256 separate calculations. Sion uses it to calculate the opponents movements in battle, think out multiple separate ideas at once, and calculate data she gathers. Thought AccelerationEdit Thought Acceleration (高速思考, Kōsoku Shikō?) is the main magecraft of Atlas alchemists. Fast thought is only a prerequisite to it, and it is truly the ability to multi−expansion diagrams. Thought Acceleration is the proof of an alchemist, while Memory Partition is a proof of their facilities. TransmutationEdit Transmutation (, ?) is the field in which the Einzbern truly specialize in, to do things like manipulating the configuration of noble metals. Irisviel developed an application of this for combat-purposes use: to pass Magical Energy through metal-wires to shape the threads accordingly with her mental images. The precision of the shapes and the fluidity with which she can change between them serves as a statement on how the Einzbern Thaumaturgy excels in Alchemy. CursesEdit Cursed Boundary LayerEdit The Cursed Boundary Layer (呪層界, Ju Sō Kai?) utilized by Sakura Matou makes a cursed shadow expand itself around her and uses it for teleporting herself, repairing physical damage, restraining and consuming others, tentacle attacks and generating her Shadow Giants. Created by the combination of her Hollow Element, the Magecraft of Matou line and Angra Mainyu’s power. In Fate/EXTRA, Caster explained that it was a world turned inside out with hatred only to kill a target and he could not get out of it unless removing the cause. She seems to use it, too. Archer said it was created with Magical Energy flowing backward and similar to Reality Marble but different. Gandr Edit Gandr (ガンド, Gando?) is a simple curse originating from Scandinavia, which decreases the physical health of the target. Because the curse properly said is released from the caster’s index finger and the target must be within the field of vision to be aimed at, it is dubbed Gandr Shot. A Gandr with so much Magical Energy concentrated into it that becomes capable of physical interference is called Finn Shot.1 Rin Tohsaka’s Finn Shot has roughly the destructive power of a pistol bullet and while a single hit is not enough to kill someone, it is still capable of knocking out a normal person. The Edelfelt are among the best Gandr-users in the world. Though not using any Rune letter, it is of Rune Magecraft. GeisEdit show Incanatations The practice of establishing a Geis (ギアス/強制, Giasu/Kyōsei?) is forming a curse over a target that imposes a mystical restriction over one's action with the consent of both parties. Rin describes it as something that cannot be used readily as it is one of the worst curses. The version she uses on Shirou Emiya forces him to not go against any of her commands for the duration of the Holy Grail War. The verses of the incantation travel through his nerves to become infused into his body and mind, and the binding of the spell, described as a "second heart", is placed right next to his heart. It is similar to a Command Spell used on a Servant, but it is not almighty in its applications. It cannot be used to command anything to do his own life, but it can be used to bind him at her own command. Once he plans on going against Rin's wishes of killing Sakura Matou, he finds that he cannot move his body at all to stop her. He is immediately freed upon Sakura's death, as there is no longer any reason to bind him. Another Geis (ゲッシュ/聖誓, Gessyu/Sei Sei?) shown is the one placed upon Cú Chulainn that forces him to yield in battle against an Ulster-born adversary wielding Caladbolg.2 One even more merciless version of a geis is a Self-Geis Scroll (セルフギアス・スクロール, Serufu-Giasu Sukurōru?). Placing a written contract upon a scroll of vellum that would appear as only meaningless figures and well-made patterns to those who are not magi, it is a curse that directly binds the Magic Crest of the target. The signature of the declarer is signed in blood and infused with Magical Energy to show that the spell has been established and activated. The contract lists the target of the binding magecraft, an oath from the target, and the conditions to accept the contract. Once the conditions are fulfilled, the target will give up part of their free will, and the contract will be confirmed as an unbreakable curse. It forcibly uses the functions of the targets' Crests upon themselves to enforce the contract, and it is a power unable to be erased by any method in theory. Even if the caster's life is lost, the Crest would bind the soul of the dead man and not pass down to future generations. It is a very dangerous magecraft made for the treacherous society of magi where a contract involving offering a maximal concession that absolutely cannot be disobeyed is required.3 Elemental MagecraftEdit Earth Magecraft is that which is highly tuned to the Earth Element. Petrification Magecraft (石化魔術, Sekka Majutsu?) is a magecraft that very few modern magi practice. The Mystic Eyes of Petrification of Medusa are something that no longer exist within the modern era, and their power far surpasses any modern attempts at petrification. Flame Magecraft is that which is highly tuned with the Fire Element. Sea of Flames - Cornelius Alba. Spontaneous Combustion - Azaka Kokutou. An unnamed spell that generates a visible curse that is powered by the caster’s hatred, causing blood to be ignited and burn like gasoline once in contact with the air. Wind Magecraft is that which is highly tuned with the Wind Element. Aero Strike - Forte. Invisible Air - Saber. Protection from Wind - True Assassin. Flowing and Transferring of PowerEdit Flowing and Transferring of Power (力の流動・転移, Chikara no Ryūdō・Teni?) spells are those that deal with the transference of energy or information from an object to another. Magical energy cannot be kept free-flowing outside of the body because it immediately disperses, so its only usage is normally to be used for spells before it disappears. Some can store their own magical energy, magical energy of others, and "other things" inside other objects, allowing them to be kept for later usage. For the Tohsaka family, jewels provide great storage efficiency for magical energy, while storing other things is more difficult.4 Another type of transference is a ritual that allows one to reacquire past knowledge and abilities by performing spiritual possession of past incarnations. Two versions of the same person on the same time axis can have similar effects, such as with Shirou Emiya absorbing his future self's memories and skills by just having contact with him. Healing MagecraftEdit Healing Magecraft (治癒魔術, Chiyu Majutsu?) is the type of thaumaturgy involving recovering the flesh of injured people and of detoxification. The Einzbern family know healing Magecraft, but as alchemists this is used not for the sake of helping people, but rather to lessen the great burden felt by a subject who received an organ that was tempered with magical power and help his body get used to the newly transplanted organ. Irisviel von Einzbern is proficient in this craft. Jewel MagecraftEdit Jewel Magecraft (宝石魔術, Hōseki Majutsu?) is the type of thaumaturgy involving transferring magical energy into jewels to use as limited use Mystic Codes. Compared to other mediums, the most compatible storage space for the Tohsaka family is jewels. It is said that they are able to act as "prisons that stop flow", easily accumulating and storing the thoughts of their owners. Among the jewels of the world, there are those that have spent years under the ground having contact with the spirits of nature and have been stained with their power, allowing them to act as a simplified type of Magic Crest when filled with energy. The downside of the storage medium is that they break upon the release of the energy, so they must be replaced with each use. They can be very costly, requiring either a great, wealthy house like the Edelfelt family or to constantly be on the verge of running out of resources like the Tohsaka family.4 The Tohsaka family has an exclusive secret technique allowing for communication over long distances that has been passed down through the generations. Similar to phones and fax machines of the modern era, these communication devices have been in use long before their existence, and although the modern technology proves easier for the general populous to use, orthodox magi like Tokiomi Tohsaka believe their use is superior. It will not stop working in a power outage and remains undetectable nor able to be spied upon, something even which Kirei Kotomine, who finds the antiquated methods unreliable, finds useful.5 Pendulum: The method of communication similar to fax is a piece of experimental equipment similar to a "black pendulum", a common physics experimental equipment, that instead uses a Tohsaka heirloom jewel in the pendulum's bob that has ink flowing down the string to moisten the jewel. There is a rock paired with the jewel that can be given to another person, even on another continent, to place in front of a paper roller and used to start writing. The jewel will undulate in sync with it to cause the dripping ink to write perfect and errorless text on its own paper roller beneath it. The spy's report is able to be transmitted smoothly and accurately without issue even from the Clock Tower to Japan.5 Magical energy conductor: Similar to a phonograph with an old-style bell-type horn, it is a set of communication devices that allows for secretive, untraceable conversations. Differing from a phonograph, it has neither a turntable or a stylus beneath the horn, but rather a connection to a large jewel with a metal wire that resonates with the jewel of the other conductor through sympathetic vibrations to pass the vibrations of the air inside their horns to each other.5 Once Magical Energy is embedded into a jewel, it will be tinted by the mystical properties of the stone, and the magus can then use that power whenever and in whatever way they find necessary. A specific example would be the topaz, which has properties that makes it optimal for anti-spirits tasks. Rin Tohsaka used one of these bound to a wind spell against Saber during the Prologue of Fate/Stay Night. Within a few limits, is possible to modify the properties of a jewel so it can be used for different purposes, but as a consequence its efficiency will not be optimal. By releasing all the energy of the jewel at once, it will produce the effect that is most tuned for at maximum power, but at the expenses of burning out the jewel to ashes. Depending of the amount of Magical Energy stored inside the jewel, it is possible to cast a High Thaumaturgy-level spell instantly. The same rules apply if the magus decides to use the jewel as a single use explosive. It is possible to preserve the jewel by simply removing the power stored from inside of it and use that to strengthen a spell cast by normal means, but the overall effect will be decreased. ReincarnationEdit Reincarnation (転生, Tensei?) is be reborn into another body while retaining characteristics of the past life, so far presented more along the same lines of Transference of Consciousness Magecraft, but in which the magus takes over the control of the body. Usually used when the target is still a baby, known examples are all imperfect since past traits are not fully retained. In this case what the magus is really doing is repeatedly recreating imperfect copies of himself, each copy potentially being far inferior and having no guarantee that the new child will have all the abilities as the original. To transfer one’s mind and soul completely onto a familiar with a soul and take control of its body also falls within the domains of Reincarnation Magecraft. Michael Roa Valdamjong attainend this Magecraft after he was turned into a Dead Apostle by Arcueid Brunestud. Shared PerceptionEdit Shared Perception (共有知覚, Kyōyū Chikaku?) is a spell that allows a Magus to share the sensorial inputs (sight, hearing, etc.) of a creature that he has a pass of Magical Energy with (such as the one established in a contract between Master and Servant). Approval from the other party is a requirement. Uses include monitoring of target’s activities at distance and it is especially effective if said target is trained for scouting operations. Kirei Kotomine learned this from Tokiomi Tohsaka. Transference of ConsciousnessEdit The Transference of Consciousness (意識の転移, Ishiki no Teni?) is to transmit one’s consciousness into another object to acquire information from a different perspective. Widely used by magi on their familiars or dolls to remotely control them at a distance and as well as to perform spiritual possession of inanimate objects. If the target has their own soul and personality, the body control will remain with them. If the magus' own body is disturbed, the spell will be immediately canceled and his consciousness will be forced back. Likewise, no matter how complete the transference is, once the body of the magus dies his consciousness will fade away with it. The Einzbern are particularly proficient with this Magecraft. Material TransmutationEdit Material Transmutation (, ?) involves spells that interfere with the properties of an object. These include Reinforcement and Gradation Air Magecraft. AlterationEdit Alteration (変化, Henka?) is the intermediary step between Reinforcement and Projection, to give an object a property or effect that it originally didn’t have. ReinforcementEdit Reinforcement (強化, Kyōka?) is the most difficult Magecraft with the purpose of pushing a basis to the utmost limit. It is the foundation of all Magecraft that enhance the existence of the target by pouring Magical Energy, but as no clear expression of how much it can be enhanced is defined, almighty reinforcements are rare. It is the same as adding something to an object that is already complete, in case of failure the target will receive it as a poison. Success requires a good grasp of the inner structure to fill openings with Magical Energy. Reinforcing the purpose of existence would be increasing the sharpness of a knife, the nourishment of food, or in the case of a living creature, physical strength and durability. It is impossible to reinforce something vague. As living things will resist invasion of Magical Energy, reinforcing someone else is the hardest. By putting this in application, Shirou Emiya is able to create a bow out of the branch of a tree, repair a soccer ball, or change the shape of an object.6 Mental InterferenceEdit Spells that cause some sort of effect on the target’s mind. Memory ManipulationEdit Memory Manipulation (記憶操作, Kioku Sōsa?), an alteration of the mind’s records to make a person forget about a certain event, effectiveness is limited by the number of deviations between what the target remembers and what the people around them remember. A magus that has been discovered by normal people is expected to at least cast this on his witnesses. Waver Velvet used this spell to make Glen and Martha MacKenzie believe him to be their grandson for a long duration of time. CommandEdit Command, bends the target's will to the caster's. The subjugation lasts for success levels in rounds, but during that time the subject will do anything the caster wants as long as it does not contradict his basic nature. It can be cast and recast as necessary. Touko Aozaki used this spell on a criminal to learn what crime he had committed in the third Kara No Kyoukai film. RunesEdit Runes (ルーン, Rūn?) are a type of Magecraft originated in Scandinavia during the Age of the Gods, and are symbols that, once inscribed, automatically realize mysteries accordingly with the meaning that they represent. Composed of only straight lines and possessing mechanics similar to the Magic Crests, the usage of modern runes is unpopular within the Mage's Association.7 It is possible to affect a target with a Rune inscribed at distance, but the rate of success is low with the target that possesses Magic Circuits due the effect of Resistance. In this case, the Rune must be inscribed directly onto the body. If used in combinations, it is possible to create Bounded Fields with them. There are three types of runes: Primeval Runes created by Odin himself and used by Scathach, Brynhildr, and Cu Chulainn, old Runes referenced by Scathach, and Modern Runes that are mere imitations of the above. 8 Touko Aozaki possesses three replicas of a Primeval Rune. AnsuzEdit Ansuz (アンサズ, Ansazu?) is used by Touko Aozaki, who inscribes this Rune with the flame of her cigarette to make said flames spread over the target. She once used it at distance against a Wraith-possessed corpse, but it was ineffective. In the Unlimited Blade Works route, the one that Cu Chulainn used was able to completely burn down the Einzbern Castle. Ath nGablaEdit Ath nGabla (アトゴウラ, Ato Gōra?) is a spell for death-matches, a curse of one-on-one combat amongst the Knights of the Red Branch. Once it is cast by inscribing Algiz, Nauthiz, Ansuz and Inguz in this successive order, the caster becomes forbidden from retreating and the target cannot refuse combat. The name means "Ford of the Forked Branch" in Old Irish and is called "Shoal of Four Branches" in Fate/Unlimited Codes. BerkanaEdit Berkano (ベルカナ, Berukana?) is a rune that Cu Chulainn uses for tracking purposes. It uses stones as material components. EhwazEdit Ehwaz (エワズ, Ewazu?) is a Rune of hardening that Bazett inscribed on her gloves. Combined with her fighting style the final effect is powerful enough to crush a human head with a punch. KenazEdit Kenaz (ケナズ, Kenazu?) is used by Bazett to enhance her sight. SowiloEdit Sowilo (ソウェル, Soweru?) is the Rune of fire. Unknown RunesEdit Besides the ones mentioned above, the following unnamed Runes are also known to exist: A Rune that can erase memories, limitations of its use are the same as Memory Manipulation Magecraft limitations. Bazett inscribes it using a special talon and can do it so efficiently that use in the middle of combat is possible. A similar rune exists in one of Alice Kuonji's books in her library. Speed enhancing Rune that Bazett inscribes with the heel of her shoes. In Fate/Unlimited Codes, Bazett has a super known as "Red Branch/High Lance" which consists of a diving kick attack. She says "Ansuz-Eihwaz" prior to performing the attack, activating the runes on her foot. Ansuz is likely used to either unlock or increase the magical power while Eihwaz is used similarly to the above use on her gloves to harden them. Healing Rune used by Bazett in Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA manga. Holy ChurchEdit The Holy Church (聖堂教会, Seidō Kyōkai ?), a powerful faction that uses Holy Sacraments as their Thaumaturgical Theory, the most widespread and well stabilized in the world. SacramentsEdit Sacraments are the exclusive right of the Church, used to fight spiritual beings.9 Black Keys are one of their many charms used against demons and vampires. Baptism SacramentEdit Baptism Sacrament (洗礼詠唱, Senrei Eishō?) or Purification Incantations. The sole mystery that is freely taught to all members of the Church. A simple ritual with an aria that falls on the Ten-Count category, it is capable of exorcising Demons and sending Wraiths back to the world of the dead. Possess weak capacities of physical interference, but its power is overwhelming against spiritual bodies. Ineffective against spirits on the level of Servants though. Kirei Kotomine used this to disperse Zouken Matous spiritual body. HoujutsuEdit Houjutsu (方術／法術, Hōjutsu/Hōjutsu?) is the other name given to the Thaumaturgical Theory of the Onmyoudou, a variant of the Chinese school of Thaumaturgy that uses the concept of yin and yang as foundation. The predominant system of Magecraft in Japan, it is ideologically incompatible with the Western schools of Thaumaturgy. A system that excels at divination, curses and the like, its most famous practitioner was Abe no Seimei. Edict of BindingEdit Edict of Binding (禁縛の勅, Kibaku no Mikotonori?), a spell that restrains non-humans, it is completely useless against humans and hybrids of humans with other creatures. This flaw led to formation of Demon Hunter Organization in Japan that used different methods in fighting demon hybrids. Kongouyaku ShukuEdit Kongouyaku Shuku (金剛訳・粛, Kongōyaku・Shuku?), usually simply called Shuku (粛, Shuku?), one of the spells that Souren Araya uses on the Ogawa Mansion. Crushing of an area of space after chanting an aria of just one word followed by a clench of the fist. Touko Aozaki was surprised to find out about the existence of a Magecraft capable of spatial interference that could be so easily actualized. Shikigami ExertionEdit Shikigami Exertion (式神行使, Shikigami Kōshi?), a symbol of power for the Onmyouji, Shikigami are beings that are at the disposal of the practitioner similarly to the Western familiars. Creatures that share a spiritual connection with its master after receiving a part of their master, their powers are limited to a single-purpose curse and once the contract has been formed they will remain for as long as their master’s power does not run out. Taizouyaku TenEdit Taizouyaku Ten (胎蔵訳・転, Taizōyaku Ten?), is one of the spells of Araya Souren, its powers is unknown. OthersEdit Numerology - Michael Roa Valdamjong. Starmine and Starbow - Aoko Aozaki. Ainsworth brainwashingEdit Into oblivionForget Into oblivionForget Into oblivionForget Fall fall fall... to the abyssForget forgetting Your life not existMourn for your death and be resurrected You know you noThe cycles of forgetting are at an end Lose lose lose your all and... Thou art from here on... Reborn The Ainsworth family can brainwash others to become like dolls. Illyasviel von Einzbern is able to resist it due to her mental strength, and she completely evades it by taking refuge in the empty area Chloe von Einzbern previously inhabited when they were two personalities in one body. Broom flightEdit Flight utilizing brooms is a form of mystery that is currently supported by the Magic Foundation - Black Magic section all over the world. It acts as a transportation method utilizing Magical Energy as fuel. There are different methods, such as the Jet Method that achieves maximum air speed transiently, and the low-cost Ether Sail method. The current new method of using brooms as transportation, the Anchor Attraction Ascension method designed by Touko Aozaki, a patented process also called "Touko Travel", involves planting a magical anchor at the destination to allow the magus to be pulled towards it much like being pulled by a retracting elastic band. The broom is an item that enables hovering, and the source of propulsion varies depending on the magi. Female magi can easily achieve magical properties such as "foot not making contact with the ground" and "repelled by the earth" when employing a broom. Gravity can be reduced to about 1/6 of normal by using an ointment of witches to enhance the effect of "repelled by the earth." There is a trend in the current era among female magi to research new methods of flight, but none in recent years have brought forth any new innovation that could trump Touko's ridiculously sophisticated method of travel.10 Counter MagicEdit Counter Magic (抗魔術, Kō Majutsu?) is a Magecraft that disrupts the activity of Magic Circuits, thus preventing the conversion of Magical Energy and the casting of spells. Divine WordsEdit Divine Words (神言, Shingon?) are a Thaumaturgical Theory and language from the Age of Gods that modern humans can no longer pronounce. They are fundamentally different from modern incantations due to words themselves having power during that era, while modern incantations are mainly just a means of self-hypnosis to work one's circuits. They are found in each of the divine eras in history, and Caster uses the Divine Words from Greek mythology. FormalcraftEdit Formalcraft (フォーマルクラフト/魔術形式 , Fōmarukurafuto/Majutsu Keishiki?) is a method to do Magecraft using Mana instead of Od. A caster make contact with mysteries through processes established in ancient time such as sacrificing a chicken, or praying in a magic circle all night. Since Magical Energy comes from somewhere other than a caster and he only needs to perform rituals, it is popular among Magi who lack power because of weak bloodlines. Knowledge is a strong requirement. 11 Another Formalcraft (フォーマルクラフト/元素変換, Fōmarukurafuto/Genso Henkan?) allows for the conversion of Elements. A positive Magecraft. One of its users, Ayaka Sajyou called it "thaumaturgy for dummies." Elsa Saijou is good at it with Wind Element. GolemancyEdit Golemancy is the practice of creating golems, meaning "embryo" or "moulded being", a practice compared to being an attempt to "reproduce the secret mystery of how God created the human Adam." They have been produced since ancient times, such as through the Kabbalistic techniques of Solomon ibn Gabirol. Compared to those of old, the newer ones cannot hold up in quality. Though there may be at least one person in modern times capable of making golems comparable to a Servant, even the prodigy Roche Frain Yggdmillennia is nowhere near that level. The quality of Solomon's are such that the average magi could not make one of his quality in a year's time, and even one of with the same quality materials would only be on the level of easily destroying one or two experienced magi. Solomon's can withstand hits from Servants, while a modern magi would never reach that level even with an entire lifetime of work. As with other practices that increase in power and mystery with time, older materials are best suited to creating golems. Old parchment has great mystery behind it, allowing it to breath life into strong golems. NecromancyEdit Necromancy (ネクロマンシー/死霊魔術, Nekuromanshī/Shiryō Majutsu?) is a practice born through the manipulation of corpses. Performing feats like raising simple zombies or giving birth to cobbled monsters, they are magi who reside over death. Their craft requires a large amount of dead bodies, and rather than steal from graveyards or morgues, most acquire their wares from the battlefield. Flocking to war, those most proficient in their craft are said to have a fate of taking the greatest joys in gathering resources from the wakes of revolutions, coup d'etats, or any massive destruction resulting in genocide. As there has never been an end to war since ancient times, they have never been far from danger, experimenting with their own lives on the line and sometimes having to battle their own rampaging creations. Considered to be irrational by other magi, they are some of the few who gladly charge into the battlefields of the world. They are most attuned with areas "drenched by the deaths of human beings", choosing them for rituals and workshops. Skilled in working with bodies, they have a number of skills. Kairi Sisigou is noted to be an abnormality who uses body parts as weapons themselves, using cursed fingers as bullets and turning magi hearts into grenades. Time ManipulationEdit Time Manipulation (時間操作, Jikan Sōsa?) is the result of the Emiya family spending generations researching and seeking the magecraft that controls time. It is the ability to separate the passage of time inside a designated space from the "flow of time" in the outside world. It is classified as High-Thaumaturgy in the form of a Bounded Field that can be regarded as a type of Reality Marble in a way, but still not something extraordinarily difficult to utilize like other time related magecraft or something on the level of the True Magic that is unable to be replicated. It allows for "time adjustment" that can only stagnate the time which has passed and accelerate time in the future rather than something more advanced like "time modification", which has the ability to reverse cause and effect and change the past. It is generally used with large scale rituals that require a large amount of Magical Energy and planning in order to activate it. Kiritsugu Emiya didn't continue this research due to it not being useful in combat, and instead took the knowledge left by his predecessors to create Innate Time Control. It limits the Bounded Field to his own body, so that it can be used at any time without expending large amounts of Magical Energy or requiring a ritual. The Mage's Association has the majority of the Emiya family's Magic Crest, and the rest remained with Kiritsugu until his death due to not passing it on to Shirou Emiya. Spatial TransportationEdit Spatial Transportation (空間転移, Kūkan Teni?) is magecraft in the realm of Magic. Differing from Pure Spatial Transference (純粋な空間転移, Junsuina Kūkan Teni?), something requiring the use of Magic, it can be performed by anyone with enough skill. It is nearly impossible to accomplish it in the present, either requiring crystallized miracles like Command Spells, knowledge from the Age of Gods, or other special circumstances. Caster requires the use of her Temple to utilize it, but she can also use it in areas of Fuyuki. Souren Araya can use it within Hounouden Rokujyuyonshou of the Ogawa Apartment due to it being like a part of his body. The enforced transference performed by Caster can be warded by Saber's high Magic Resistance. The Spatial Transportation of Servants (サーヴァントの空間転移, Sāvuanto no Kūkan Teni?), also called Forced Summoning, is something utilized by Masters to summon their Servants to different areas with Command Spells. Even if the distance is far, they will traverse great distances in an instant after the Command is issued. They can either arrive directly at the side of their Master, or they can be sent to another location. Doing this requires the consent of both the Master and Servant to achieve something unprecedented that overturns the normal methods of Magecraft to reach the same level as Magic.12 The ability of Enkidu to bind divine beings is able to render such transportation ineffective. It is possible a barrier like that around the grounds of the Ryuudou Temple can keep the summons from working.13 When enforced transference is used on Shirou Emiya, the area around him begins to distort like a mirage, and the destination area slowly distorts the current area as it comes into view. His existence is pulled out of the third dimension, travels through many other dimensions, and it is dropped back into the original dimension. Servants are stripped of all recognition of the surrounding space and sent into the midst of a 'transfer' that does not have an existence or direction. Reaching a speed that nears the destruction of the laws of cause and effect, they overcome the distance of space in a "moment" of a few milliseconds at a speed close to that of light, completing the instantaneous movement between two different points in space. Unified LanguageEdit The Unified Language (統一言語, Tōitsu Gengo?), referred to as "The Book of the False God", is the language of ancient Babylonia, a time when no other languages existed and no distinction was made between the speeches of humans, creatures, and living and non-living things. The "truth" spoken before humans became scattered across the world can directly draw from the records, memories, and phenomena recorded in the Swirl of the Root.14 It is spoken directly through the soul resonating with the Root, allowing it to act as a powerful form of telepathy and hypnotism. The receivers must obey the speaker, known as a "Master of Babel", unquestioningly, as a human rejecting the words of the Unified Language would be the same as rejecting their own existence. If a target is also connected to the Root, the target can somewhat resist its effects. It is considered several ranks above Divine Words in "power", though it lacks the Divine Words' ability to affect nature. Before the events of Kara no Kyoukai, Satsuki Kurogiri is the only living Unified Linguist. Another user of the Unified Language is Dust of Osiris, a potential future version of Sion Eltnam Atlasia, created from remnants of TATARI. WitchcraftEdit Witchcraft (ウィッチクラフト/黒魔術, Uitchikurafuto/Kuro Majutsu?) is a negative Magecraft, the use certain type of spells, like: Cursing TechniquesEdit Cursing Techniques (呪術, Jujutsu?). The common term given to the practices that one would expect from the traditional (and very clichéd) witches and shamans. Things that fall along the lines of potions, medicines, spirit exorcism and curses that use a material medium (ex: a straw doll). They have a strong presence within the Japanese supernatural world. Users include Alice Kuonji and, at first, Ayaka Sajyou. The playable Servant, Caster, in Fate/Extra has the Witchcraft skill at rank EX. Her list of in-game skills is on her talk page. Unnamed SpellsEdit Unnamed Spells known to exist include: A spell is cast on Zouken Matou’s body and the Worms that form it. The spell causes deterioration of any strange body that harms it, dissolving it in a matter of moments. http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Magic